With You Again
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Summary: S-savers contest Banjir TomatCery 2016[Akhirnya kami bisa berkumpul kembali. Naruto, terima kasih karena sudah membawanya pulang/ "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."


Judul: With You Again

Author: TEMEnoAI

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

Rating: K+

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Nomor promt: 58

Kategori: Sasusaku Canon Fanfiction

Summary: S-savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri ( Akhirnya kami bisa berkumpul kembali. Naruto, terima kasih sudah membawanya pulang. Okaeri, Sasuke-kun.)

* * *

 _Wuuuuushhh Wuuuussh_

"Kakashi-sensei, apa masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah Sakura dan perhatikan pijakanmu!"

Aku harap mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Naruto. Sasuke. Apa dengan bertarung masalah diantara mereka bisa selesai dengan mudah?

Di sinilah aku, mengejar mereka bersama guruku, Kakashi-sensei. Menerobos hutan yang hancur karena perang shinobi ke-4, melompat di atas ranting lapuk dan gosong terkena Jutsu para shinobi yang berjuang di medan perang.

Akhirnya... akhirnya aku disa mengejar punggung mereka dan berdiri sejajar di garis depan. Berjuang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Disisi lain aku sempat merasa sangat bahagia, namun… Sasuke, dia masih membenciku, menganggapku sebagai pengganggu dan memberiku Genjutsu yang mengerikan. Ah, Genjutsu itu benar-benar terasa nyata, tapi entah mengapa aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan, perasaan kesepian, kebencian, dendam, dan cinta.

"Sakura, mereka disana!" panggil Kakashi-sensei ketika kami tiba di sebuah tanah lapang sambil menunjuk dua tubuh yang tergeletak di atas reruntuhan patung Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju. Tanpa basa basi, aku menghampiri dua tubuh tak berdaya itu.

'Astaga, pertarungan macam apa yang mereka lakukan.' Batinku tercengang melihat keadaan mereka yang sudah banyak kehabisan darah, bahkan satu lengan mereka pun telah hilang. Darah mengalir kemana-mana, meresap disetiap pori-pori batu hingga membentuk sebuah aliran darah yang saling menyatu. Sekilas aku melirik kedua wajah lelah itu, mereka tersenyum. Apa masalah diantara mereka sudah selesai?

"Sakura-chan!" aku senang mendengar kepala kuning itu masih bisa memanggil namaku.

"Sakura-chan, arigatou." ucap Naruto setelah aku mendekat dan langsung mengaktifkan ninjutsu medisku.

"Sakura, aku…" Sasuke. Dia bicara padaku, kukira ia tidak mau berbicara padaku lagi.

"Jangan! Aku sedang konsentrasi." cegahku memotong kalimatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat mendengar suaranya, membuat emerald-ku terasa basah dan bersiap meluncurkan cairan beningnya.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk segala yang pernah ku perbuat." Sasuke, dia benar-benar membuat cairan bening di emeraldku mengalir deras.

"Sial. Shanaroooou!" aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Perasaan senang, sedih, haru, marah, semua jadi satu.

Perlahanku hentikan aliran cakra hijauku. Setelahku rasa pengobatan untuk mereka sudah cukup. Aku kembali mendapat senyum bahagia dari kedua sahabatku. 'Yokatta, mereka baik-baik saja.' Gumanku sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahku.

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu membentuk segel untuk membebaskan para shinobi yang terjebak jutsu Madara, Mugen Tsukoyomi. Sasuke mengaktifkan rineggan agar para Biju yang terjebak dalam Jutsu Chibaku Tensei bisa bebas. Kakashi menghampiri kami, lalu melingkarkan lengan Naruto di bahunya, membantu Naruto berdiri dengan baik. Apa aku harus membantu Sasuke berdiri juga?

"Sakura, kau bawa Sasuke ke tenda medis. Naruto biar aku yang membawanya."

"Eh? T-tapi…"

"Aku duluan, jaa…"

Puuuf!

'Sial, Kakashi-sensei menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu.' Runtuku dalam hati. Lalu kulirik Sasuke yang berdiri tenang di sebelahku, ia tampak baik-baik saja, bahkan bisa berdiri dengan tegap. Apa aku tetap harus membantunya berjalan?

Aku benci keadaan canggung seperti ini, ku putuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara kami, namun…

"Kau tidak mau membantuku berjalan?" Eh! Barusan dia menyuruhku?

"Kukira kau bisa jalan sendiri." ucapku sambil berjalan mendekat, "Baiklah, akanku bantu kau berjalan." aku berusaha bersikap biasa di hadapannya, padahal jantung ini mulai berdetak tak karuan saat lengannya melingkar di leherku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus teleportasi. Jadi perjalanan menuju tenda medis akan sedikit lebih lama."

"Hn. Aku tak peduli." Eh! Kukira dia yang akan menggunakan jurus teleportasinya agar kami bisa lebih cepat tiba, apa Sasuke-kun kehabisan cakra?

Aku mulai membantunya berjalan, kami melewati jalan yang sebelumnya aku dan Kakashi-sensei lalui menuju lembah akhir tadi. Terdengar suara tangis, haru, dan bahagia dari kejauhan yang menandakan bahwa semua orang telah terbebas dari Jutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi.

Aku kembali meliriknya. Pria yang kini berada sangat dekat denganku, ia tampak tenang dan tetap memasang ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. 'Rupanya dia tidak berubah.' Gumanku pelan.

"Apa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Eh! Dia mendengar aku berguman tadi? Astaga, apa suaraku cukup keras hingga bisa didengar olehnya?

"Ah, Sasuke-kun bukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya merasa senang akhirnya Team 7 bisa berkumpul lagi," ucapku sedikit canggung dengan senyum yang mungkin terlihat aneh di kedua mata berbeda polanya itu.

"Hn."

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, tapi kenapa kini ada kesempatan tak sepatah kata pun dari pertanyaanku yang keluar? Apa karena saking lamanya kami tak pernah mengobrol seperti biasa hingga membuatku kehilangan kata-kata? Kenapa banyak pertanyaan muncul di otakku?

* * *

Kami mulai memasuki wilayah hutan yang cukup berantakan akibat perang kemarin. Rasa lelah mulai menyerang tubuhku, apalagi kini aku harus menopang tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar dan berat. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, kami sama-sama diam dan berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. Sampai suara bariton-nya memanggilku.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Kau lelah?" aku menengok ke arahnya, berusaha memastikan tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun aliran darah di mata kiri Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku. Kondisinya tak baik sekarang.

"Matamu?"

"Aarrghh…" Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan agar cairan merah itu tidak terus mengalir.

Lalu aku membawa Sasuke ke dekat aliran sungai yang kebetulan sedang kami lalui dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di dekat sana.

Ku perhatikan mata kiri Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan ku seka rambutnya agar dapat lebih mudah melihat kondisi matanya. Wajahnya kotor, tapi masih terlihat tampan. Yah, dasarnya Sasuke memang tampan.

Berada dengan jarak sedekat ini, membut jantungku kembali berpacu. Wajahku sangat dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku. Eh? Sedekat itukah?

"Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu!" gertaknya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku hanya sedang memeriksa matamu, _baka_." aku keceplosan! Sial.

" _Baka_? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Tadi kau menatapku seperti kau ingin menelanku hidup-hidup."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Semoga ia tak salah paham dengan tatapanku tadi. 'Haruno Sakura, kendalikan dirimu!' batinku meyakinkan diri.

"Hn, aku hanya bercanda."

Apa? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa bercanda? Benarkah ini Sasuke-kun yang ku kenal? Apa kepalanya sempat terkena Rasengan Naruto? Setelah ini aku harus memeriksa kepalanya.

"Apa?" ucapku masih tak percaya.

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku."

"M-maaf…" entah mengapa kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku, "Aku ambilkan kau air di sungai dulu." Ucapku berpamit padanya.

"Hn." dan ku anggap 'hn' adalah jawaban 'iya'

Tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk mengambil air, di dekat kami istirahat sebuah sungai dengan air jernihnya mengalir tenang di antara reruntuhan pohon. Ku tarik emeraldku melirik ke arahnya, Sasuke tampak duduk sambil bersandar di sebuah batang pohon. Kedua matanya terpejam, ia terlihat tenang. Mata kirinya sudah berhenti mengalirkan darah dan kini hanya meninggalkan jejak merah di pipi putih nan mulus itu.

"Kau suka sekali menatapku, eh!"

'Wah, ketahuan lagi!' Kenapa di sadar kalau aku menatapnya?

"Aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu, Sasuke-kun." aku beranjak berdiri dari posisi jongkokku tadi, lalu menghampirinya sambil membawa air yang sudah ku tampung dalam batok kelapa.

"Permisi, aku akan membersihkan wajahmu."

"Hn."

'Astaga, aku tak percaya akan melakukan ini.' jantungku lagi-lagi berpacu, bahkan kali ini lebih cepat. Aku harap sasuke tak mendengar dentumannya. Padahal perasaan ini sudah berusaha ku pendam, namun sepertinya aku tetap tak bisa bersikap biasa di hadapannya.

Aku mulai membersihkan jejak-jejak darah di wajahnya dengan kain yang sobek dari lengan bajuku. Perlahan ku bersihkan seluruh wajah hingga rambut raven- nya yang di penuhi debu.

"Baiklah, kau sudah terlihat tampan lagi." pujiku setelah selesai membersihkan semua noda di wajahnya. Ia perlahan membuka mata lalu menatapku.

"Kau masih terlihat kotor dan jelek." cibirnya sambil menatap aneh ke arahku. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, senyum mengejek.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Jelek? Baiklah Tuan Uchiha, kita harus segera menuju tenda medis. Tak ada waktu untukku membersihkan diri." aku tidak peduli dengan ejekannya, malahan aku senang ia mengejekku, itu berarti ia memperhatikanku, kan?

"Kau lihat, ini sudah sore. Dan tenda medis masih jauh jaraknya, lebih baik kita bermalam di sini." ucap Sasuke saat memalingkan wajahnya menatap matahari yang mulai merangkak pulang ke peraduan.

"Hn, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, lagi pula tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena mana mungkin ada musuh yang menyerang kita di tengah malam."ucapku menyetujuinya.

Aku berjalan menujun pinggiran sungai, lalu membasuh wajahku dengan air yang terasa segar saat menyentuh kulit. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau lapar?" tanyaku disela-sela kegiatan membasuh muka dipinggir sungai.

Yang kutanyai malah tidak menjawab. Aku menengok ke arahnya, ia tertidur. Sasuke tidur dengan tenang, sangat nyenyak. Sepertinya bertarung selama beberapa hari telah banyak menguras tenaga. Ia terlihat damai saat tidur seperti itu.

Setelah merasa cukup membersihkan kotoran yang melekat pada tubuh, ku putuskan untuk beristirahat juga. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Rasa pegal mulai terasa di sekujur tubuhku, tidak butuh waktu lama, emeralku sudah terpejam.

-0-

* * *

Kepala terasa berat, badan nyeri semua, dan mata silau. Itulah yang kurasakan saat baru terbangun dari tidurku. Matahari sepertinya sudah terbit dari tadi. Kupandang sekeliling dengan emerald yang masih menyipit, namun belum beranjak dari posisi tidurku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak membuat kepalaku berguncang.

"Kalau sudah sadar, lebih baik kau bangun. Kakiku pegal." Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal dengan nada ketusnya.

"S-sasuke-kun!" aku memandang ke arahnya dan ia pun melirik juga kearahku. Segera ku angkat kepalaku dari kakinya yang ternyata tanpa sengaja ku jadikan bantalan untuk tidur. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tidur, tapi ia terus manatap malas ke arahku, "M-maaf, Sasuke-kun. Sejak kapan aku menjadikan kakimu sebagai alas kepalaku?"

"Entahlah, saat aku terbangun kau sudah meniduri kakiku." ucapnya sambil menggigit sebuah apel di tangan kananya. Eh! Dari mana apel itu?

"Dari mana kau dapat apel itu?" pertanyaan di kepalaku akhirnya terucap. Habis aku penasaran bagaimana ia dapatkan sebuah apel kalau tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ini?

"Tadi bunshin-ku yang mencarinya, ini untukmu!" Sasuke melempar sebuah apel ke arah ku dan lemparannya berhasil kuterima.

Sebuah apel merah yang sangat menggoda kini telah berada di tanganku. Tak terasa perutku sudah berontak ingin merasakan apel pemberian Sasuke. Manis, itu yang ku rasakan saat pertama kali menggigitnya. Aku masih penasaran darimana apel ini berasal. Sepertinya bunshin Sasuke hanya membawa dua buah apel, itu terlihat karena Sasuke tidak memakan apel lagi. Kenapa aku memikirkan apel ini?

"Sakura, maaf…" ucap Sasuke tanpa melirik ke arahku, ia menatap lurus ke depan entah memperhatikan apa. Tapi ku rasa ia menghindari tatapan emeraldku.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" aku tak mengerti kenapa ia terus minta maaf kepadaku dan ini yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa kau merasa tersiksa karena genjutsu itu?"

"Genjutsu? Magsudmu genjutsu yang kau beri sebelum pergi bertarung dengan Naruto?"

"Hn." Ia masih tidak melirik ke arahku, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia katakan?

"Sebenarnya aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menatapku, "Karena saat berada dalam pengaruh genjutsumu, aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang kau pendam selama ini dan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya untukku. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada oniyx dan rinegan yang masih menatapku, ada sesuatu yang kurasakan dari tatapannya.

"Sakura, aku…" ia menarik nafas sesaat, "Maaf…" lanjutnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari emerald yang kurasa mulai basah.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau tau, tumbuh dengan rasa sakit akan membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat? Dan itu yang terjadi pada ku. Aku bahagia, aku tak perlu menatap punggung kalian berdua yang berusaha melindungiku lagi, kau dan Naruto," sebentar ku seka cairan yang tiba-tiba mengalir di sudut emeraldku, "Terima kasih sudah datang dalam kehidupanku dan membuatku dapat merasakan memiliki sebuah ikatan pada orang lain, sekali lagi ku katakan Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu." aku terkekeh sesaat lalu ikut memalingkan wajah kearah lain,

"Baka, kenapa aku masih mengatakannya?, padahal aku sudah tau jawabannya darimu. Perasaanku tak mungkin terbalas." ucapku sambil kembali menatapnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berteman lagi seperti dulu?" lalu ku angkat tangan kananku dan membentuk sebuah tinju, berharap Sasuke akan membalas tinjuku, tapi ia tetap tak bergeming. Kucoba menunjukan sebuah senyum tulus untuk meyakinkannya, mungkin senyumku lebih terlihat seperti senyum palsu di matanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bersahabat, seperti kau dan Naruto. Oh, atau kita bersaudara saja?" ucapku masih meyakinkannya, berharap kali ini ia akan membalas tinjuku.

Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat, sebuah perasaan bahagia tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadaku. Tapi…

Greep!

Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Apa ini artinya kau menerimaku menjadi saudaramu?" ucapku sedikit gugup dalam pelukannya. Walau hanya memilliki satu tangan, dekapan Sasuke sangatlah erat.

"Baka."

"Eh! Apa magsudmu?"

"Aku menerimamu lebih dari seorang saudara."

"Lebih dari seorang saudara? Memangnya ada hubungan yang lebih tinggi dari pada menjadi seorang saudara?" aku masih tak mengerti magsudnya. Berada dalam pelukannya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, tapi kenapa kini terdengar lebih keras? Bukan hanya jantungku yang berdetak, aku merasakannya, jantung Sasuke juga berdetak tak kalah cepatnya dengan jantungku. Ada apa ini?

"Dasar menyebalkan, apa aku harus mengatakan tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari seorang saudara?"

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku sudah…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Maaf…"

"Cukup!" aku melepas paksa dekapannya. Lalu menatapnya, berusaha mencari kesungguhan di kedua mata yang kini menatapku juga. Tatapannya teduh, hatiku berdesir.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun! Yokatta." seketika senyumku mengembang. Kali ini aku yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Aku bahagia, perasaanku terbalaskan. Aku terisak dalam pelukan yang kini dibalas juga olehnya. Ingin ku teriakan kepada seluruh dunia, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga mencintaiku.

"Hn. Tadaima, Sakura." ucapnya berbisik di telingaku.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

wah, ini fic keduaku

seperti biasa, minta kritik dan sarannya minna:D


End file.
